


Patience

by CountessEricka



Series: Drericka Appreciation Week 2018 (DAW2018) [1]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Also Van Helsing refuses to move to the hotel, DAW2018, Dancing, Does he want to see his arch-nemesis kiss his great-granddaughter? no, Dracula gets lonely after one minute without Ericka tbh, Drericka, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: Day One: DancingEricka leaves for two weeks after promising to meet with her great-grandfather to catch up, marking the first time her and Drac have been apart. But, he awaits a surprise when he's standing alone at the reception desk one night.





	Patience

His eyes flickered from the reception book to the ticking clock. Drac slumped his shoulders with a heavy sigh. The pen tapped rapidly against the desk. Although he'd been writing down vital notes about the upcoming wedding that'd been booked, his hand felt colder than usual. Especially with the current wedding and its music booming through the corridor. Deciding he wasn't a fan of the nostalgic loneliness, Drac returned to the reception desk. The absence of Ericka's skin somehow chilled his body more than it already felt.

Retrieving the phone from his pocket, Drac hovered his finger over the call button. It wasn't the brightest idea. They agreed to call at midnight, when Van Helsing would be asleep but the couple was wide awake, eager to embrace each other over the phone with sappy greetings and words of infatuation.

Instead, he opened their text messages. Grinning, Drac scrolled through their endless stream of heart and smiley emoticons, accompanied by pictures of the couple together or long paragraphs expressing their love for each other. He almost lobbed his phone upward when he remembered that arousing picture of Ericka that she sent one night, leaving him frozen in his place for a whole hour. Unfortunately, Mavis had to witness the picture before replacing her father at the reception desk, convincing him to freshen up inside his room.

Tapping his fingers across the desk, Drac pouted as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

**Dracula**  
 _I miss you_ ❤

He placed his phone down with a sigh. Every minute he'd check for an update, despite setting the ringer to its maximum volume. However, as the familiar chime jerked him from his daydream, Drac beamed as he read her reply:

**Ericka**  
 _Aww honey, I miss you too._ ❤

Her voice echoed inside his head whilst reading the message. Grinning to himself like a goof - also checking that nobody caught him this way - Drac replied instantly.

**Dracula**  
 _When will you be back?_ ❤

Those three dancing dots would be the death of him.

**Ericka**  
 _Not long now. Just be patient, my Zing._ ❤

Dracula sighed, although Ericka wouldn't be able to hear him. Vaguely, he heard the DJ announce the couple's first dance, as well as crowds of couples cheering. His shoulders slumped.

**Dracula**  
 _There's a wedding right now, and I'm the only one not dancing. Wish you were here._ ❤

Not even a minute passed.

**Ericka**  
 _Wish granted._ ❤

Although his heart plummeted into his stomach, Drac cocked his brow. What could this mean? Yet, his eyes glanced upon the familiar white and gold colour scheme that approached the reception desk. Drac gasped with a goofy smile as his eyes met Ericka's.

Ericka called his name, the suitcase collapsing from her palm; abandoned for the loving embrace of her future husband.

Drac tightened his hold around her figure - enough so his human Zing could at least _breathe_.

"Aww..." Ericka giggled, "I didn't know you'd miss me that much, too." Resting her chin across his shoulder, she beamed, "But, what did I say? Told you it wouldn't feel that long."

"It felt like forever," Drac sulked. A cheeky smirk formed on his face as he dipped her. "Take me with you next time."

Ericka closed her eyes and chuckled, loving the feeling of being guided into dance by her Zing. The slow-dance song moving their limbs to the beat. Clasping his hand and his shoulder tight, she flowed with his intended waltz. She grinned and leaned her head against his chest.

"And get assaulted by my great-grandfather?" Ericka scoffed, extending her arms away from him, "I'm not having you killed before the wedding."

Drac snickered, guiding her into a twirl that allowed his arms to wrap around her body, loving how her head perfectly rested against his shoulder. "Well, you know he hasn't been so lucky in the past years. I doubt that highly."

Enveloping themselves within each other's arms, they hadn't realised an impatient visitor waiting at the reception desk. The Green Gillman, tapping his foot, frowned. "Hey, can I get my room key, please?"

Drac glared. "Can't you see I'm having a moment?"

And with that, he hoisted Ericka into his arms and flew them towards the event. Finally, he could dance again.


End file.
